


Phantom Dreams

by Giulietta



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, Monologue, Multi, Murder, Oblivious, Past Relationship(s), Stalking, Vengeance Demon(s), Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Hibiki knows he has a normal life.That's why Hibiki came back to Japan to stay with friends and family...[but he didn't think he'd meet Yamato waiting when he arrived from the airplane]Hibiki thought Yamato changed for the better, trying his best with the man breathing down his neck.[His friends was working there so it was supposed to be bearable]And then in the basement, Hibiki met and befriended a lonely alien.[Hibiki didn't think there's anything wrong with that.]This is fine. [It's not.]





	1. The beginning of a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> It gets darker and darker supposedly.

_"Yamato..."_

 

The albino knew that the voice was calling out to him, yet he didn't respond. The voice tried calling again, this time accompanied with slight tremors within the whole premises, making several items in the room move. The JPs leader placed down his pen, the albino called Yamato sighed at the anonymous voice. 'It's the tenth time that entity has disturbed my work, having already killed off several of my men out of boredom. A price to pay for information I suppose... Now then. What will be the solution for this...?'

 

_"Won't you come here and talk to me?"_

 

'That will certainly be my death sentence, no thank you.' Yamato frowned and crossed his arms. Eyes closed in deep thought, Yamato wondered on who to select next. The next JPs member should be the last lest he wants more lives be wasted. Skilled and knowledgeable, the person has to have a high affinity in magic to restrain the being. Opening his eyes, Yamato pressed a button to activate the speaker. "Sako. Send Nitta over to my office. This is an impromptu mission."

 

"Very well Sir."

 

"..." Yamato sighed again, fixing his hair while waiting for the female JPs member. Flipping his phone, Yamato scrolls down to read several text messages by a certain someone. This someone who is frequently avoiding him nowadays. Even if he already permitted a demotion for this person, he continues to garner the albino's attention due to his unparalleled skill and talent. Tempted to text the person even if this person was in cleaning duty, Yamato cancelled his text and looked back at the door. Frustrated that his supposed-right-hand was disguising himself as another person, Yamato rants to no one in particular, "Why must you be affected with such trivial matters, Kuze?"

 

_"Come. here. right. now."_

 

"Noisy." Yamato muttered while looking at the picture frame of his 'perfect' family. He heard from Kanno that his twin sister will be arriving soon. Soon meaning a month from now, enough time to prepare and persuade his right-hand to come back to his position. Hibiki Kuze... He showed-no-illustrated great promise, but his dream of being a linguist was not worthy for someone such as himself. It didn't sit well for the leader of JPs when the raven departs to travel to other countries. Kuze called this, 'His time to think about his future.' As if the JPS leader will permit the talented to work for other countries beyond the boundaries of Japan. Yamato leans on his chair with a smirk, remembering the shock expression of the teen when he came back to Japan. 'Too bad for you that I won't permit such talent go to waste, Kuze.'

 

"You called for me, Chief?" A female with a brown bob hair came into view, her expression filled with worry over her soon-to-be-mission.

'Just in time.' Yamato nodded and sat up, "Nitta, I want you to subdue an entity..."

 

_"A futile effort..."_


	2. Meeting in the Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki has no idea what this thing is.

"So... Io said that the Chief ordered her to quell someone here...But I don't see anyone at all." The raven said while looking around the perimeter. Confined in a white room, the high-leveled entity is described to look like a striped poinsettia with tentacles. Usually those with remarkable talent enter this room to bring it into submission. However in technicality, a new higher rank (like a high novice in a game) won't know what to do as not a single friend would give an advice on these type of things. Knowing that Io Nitta, a close friend, needed a break, the teen opted to take the mission from her. 'I wish someone was here with me or at least warn me on how strong this thing is... And why the hell is this place so huge?!'

 

'Did Yamato have some cash to spare or is it that stron-?' The raven stopped with his line of thought and stared at the thing in front of him. Sure. The thing had the color - black and red stripes, but it certainly wasn't a poinsettia. What the teen saw was an optical illusion-themed floating cube with metal wires as its framework/protection. He blinked, rubbing his eyes to make sure what he was seeing is real. It was freaking half his size, circling like some sort of ballerina origami. After a few minutes of staring, he went closer to it with scrutinizing eyes. The cube seemed to have realized his presence and stood still in the air. He continued to stare at it for a while and uttered, "What are you doing here little fella?"

 

Having a close distance without any assault against him, he placed one hand on the cube and pat it gingerly. Since he saw no hostility, he thought that it was alright to become familiar to it. However, by the time he knew it, the teen found himself poking the cube. The raven didn't know why, but for his standards, it was kind of adorable. First off, the wires are really hard, sharp enough to cut his white gloves if enough pressure is applied. (He is not using his sleeves damn it. It might ruin his hoodie underneath it and he loves his bunny hoodie too much thank you.) Second, as he avoids the wires, tracing the lines on the cube made him notice the different textures of the pattern. Third, patting it on the wrong sides give off an icy aura. And lastly as well as the most interesting feature, would be its reaction to each sensation he caused. He knew he touched the wrong part when it starts to make weird vibrating noises (like a cell phone vibrating) and when he touched the right parts, it would lean close to give his hand wider access.

 

"Hmmm..." The raven wondered, knowing that the cube has realized that he meant no harm. Leaning to his touch, the cube found itself being used as a wall by the raven. It stopped hovering and land on the ground as the raven sat and leaned on it. "I wonder if you're its brother? Maybe, you're the docile younger brother of the scary origami alien I heard from the others."

 

"~♪" The cube made a humming sound, its wires readjusting for his back to rest not on its wires, but on its body. The teen laughed as he noticed the wires make another pattern - a portrait with him in it, as he rested his back on main body.

 

* * *

 

 

Thinking that it was about time he called, he brought out his cyclone model cell phone to report his progress. Aside from hearing a sharp series of disorienting noises from the cube (must not like him using the phone. Is the fella sensitive to frequency or something?), he dialed up his temporary assigned 'higher-up' - Fumi Kanno, the well-known mad scientist. He is doing this for the sake of Io, Sako Makoto is his real authority. Yamato isn't his authority, he is the Chief, emphasis on the word 'CHIEF' for the sake of his fellow co-workers. "Fumi. I don't see any ravaging striped origami in the room nor do I see any Jps members on the ground."

 

"What? That's preposterous." The woman named Fumi replied back, the sounds of computer typing can be heard in the conversation as well. The raven continuous to stare at the poker-faced Asian, knowing that the woman tends to forget that she has a guest to respond to at times. "Hmm...Oh. You're still here. Well I need you to head back and report to me regarding the area. After that, you're free to go."

 

"Thanks Fumi-Hey! Quit it buddy. Give that back!" The raven called Hibiki said out loud as a wire wrapped around his phone and raised it beyond personal reach. Pushing himself off his butt with hands outstretched, he was able to grab on to his phone and did a good old tug-of-war game. Emerging victorious on the game, Hibiki decides to rest his back on the cube again, but fell flat on the floor as it hovered upward. The cube places its wires back in place and hummed in an angry tone, somewhat painful to the ears as well. Hibiki shook his head and looked back at the phone, still resting his back on the ground as if refusing to acknowledge the cube's sass. Looking back at his superior, Hibiki gave out another poker face, worried at the expression Fumi was making. The same expression the scientist makes when something very abnormal happens - a wide grin with fixed emotionless eyes. "Uh Fumi, what's with the face? Are you thinking of the little fella?"

 

"Little fella? Interesting..." She cracked open a can of Miso vitae. Drinking the can and placing on her table, Fumi stared at him seriously. Hibiki knew this was 'confidential talk' time, making him unplug his earphone from the mp3 to his cell phone. "Change of plan. I need you to stay there and under no circumstances are you to aggravate that thing. The thing behind you is called a **S** **eptentrione**. Lady Luck seems to be shining at you for now, having the alien in its defense form when you arrived. Do not. I repeat in simple terms if you can't comprehend. Do not engage the Septentrione. Oh and don't go buddy-buddy with it, okay? I will slap you with my laptop if you stop me from experimenting it. I specifically need it calm for the experiments. I'm going to send out some JPS members to fetch you from that area and check whether it infected you with its skill. Give them around five to ten minutes. If you disobey any of the orders, I'm telling Chief on you."

 

"I am not going buddy-buddy with it Fumi. Who do you think I am? Using him as blackmail, that's really harsh of you..." Hibiki whispered in retort, but watched the woman roll her eyes and hung up on him. Closing the phone, the raven decides to follow the hacker's instructions. I mean, the cube is adorable and a bit mischievous, but there is a possibility that it eats human brains or something weirder. It's also not reassuring the fact that he now knows what killed most of the people before him, causes of death in JPS are usually kept confidential by the way. Daichi would certainly freak out if he came home with bruises and injuries. Worse comes to worst, he comes back as a message saying that he got into an accident by JPS. He certainly wouldn't want his friend worrying anymore aside from his debt accumulating back home. Hibiki seriously needs to help that scarf gamer and his spending habits regarding games. Daichi can't simply keep buying the latest consoles and store the past games for his nonexistent kids, but then that would make him sad... He certainly isn't going to ask help from his friends and acquaintances, that's embarrassing. "Seems like I'm going to enter the business world huh..."

 

"The things I do for my frien-" Once Hibiki pocketed his phone, the raven was talking to himself when he felt a tug on one of his bunny hoodie's ear. This made him turn his head to see a thin wire holding it. The cube was still there several feet away, but it wasn't floating anymore. It was on the ground, tugging the bunny ears again, this time moving the raven's body with it. Having his body dragged a few inches away from the supposed spot, Hibiki finally sat up to stare at the cube's direction. "What's wrong?"

 

"..." The cube hovered inches from the ground and dropped the long clothing as it emitted a hollow sound. Hibiki looked at the cube and then looked down and saw a carved 'Sorry' on the floor. Sitting down in an Indian sit, Hibiki wasn't sure why the alien was apologizing, unless it knew what it did was wrong. He wondered who could be the person who taught it moralities and ethics but shrugged it off. This was none of his business, he just needs to wait for aid to arrive. Fumi did say he shouldn't get friendly with it so... "What can I do to waste time?"


	3. It talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki doesn’t know how to feel about this cube thing.
> 
> ‘Is this the alien???’

“Hmmm... Ah! I know." With that being said, Hibiki blatantly turned away from the spinning cube, planning on spending most of his time playing a mobile game app. But as he waits for the game to start, his bunny ears are tugged again, making him flinch. Ignoring the tugs from behind, he had to decide whether to play Match-up or Reaction time type of game. 'Offline game versus Online game..'

 

'Match-up it is then.' Since the game regarding Reaction time crashed, Hibiki begins playing 'Match-up' where he has to beat the online scores. Matching the tiles required great concentration, not a cube giving him constant tugs. The cube was making a whirling noise, Hibiki plugs his mp3 and plays some classical music to block the noise. The cube stopped for a moment, hearing the soft sounds emitted from the hoodie, but then it continues to fiddle with his hoodie. Now that his hoodie's ears are being played by the cube, the raven reached his limits. Getting annoyed at its antics yet at the same time not wanting to fight the alien(?), Hibiki took his bunny ears and kept it by his shoulders. 'That should stop the tugging.'

 

"♬!" The cube made a sharp noise, bumping the raven's head with its body (not effective as the head is covered with a hoodie, bowed down as well.) After a couple of bumps, the cube gave out another hollow sound. Hovering low - few centimeter off the ground, a soft glow surrounded it and the cube shrunk in size. Moving closer to the raven with the wire frame close to its body, the cube rested on his folded legs. Seeing no response, the cube cooed in a shallow yet sweet tone.

 

"..." Reaching top four on the game, Hibiki decided that it was the right time to stop and listen at the cooing sounds. Looking left and right, he took a deep breath and wished that his stomach was the one making the noises as he looked down. He was wrong much to his horror since it was the cube in its miniature form making the cute cooing. It was resting on his black pants, trying to burrow itself close to his neon yellow button-up shirt which underneath is his bunny hoodie jacket. It was a surprise since its size and voice was tempting him to hug the thing like with his pet bunnies, which was weird as the thing was clearly a supposed inanimate object. Thinking it has 'Charm' as a passive skill, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before asking in a short manner. "Fine. You got my attention. What do you want?"

 

"~♬!" It cooed, hovering upward close to Hibiki's as he opened his eyes. He had a feeling that the alien wants him to stand up so he nodded quietly. The cube rubbed itself on the tip of his nose before moving a few feet away to revert back to its old form - a dwarf-sized cube. Hibiki smiled inwardly at how happy he made the cube as it twirled faster than usual, standing up and dusting his pants from any dust particle. He was lucky Yamato permitted him to use the ordinary JPS male uniform. Oh. How he hated it when his coworkers told him that he was a female, comparing him to Makoto, Fumi, Io, etc. (FYI, most of his colleague's in JPS are female. He should be rumored to be a harem maker like Yamato God damn it!)

 

"～♫" The cube voiced out as it spun. Trying to say something meaningful, Hibiki honestly didn't know what it wanted him to do. Scratching the back of his head, Hibiki furrowed his eye brows, trying to decipher its message. "Hearing the different tone of sounds you make, you're starting to make me wish I took my music lessons seriously. Oh come on. I don't understand what you're trying to say. Sure, I know we met for a few minutes-? Wait let me check the time to be sure."

 

"!" Hibiki's sapphire eyes widened, staring at the time on his cell phone. He staggered a bit in shock, thinking about how the others would react for his long absence. "I spent six freaking hours in here?"

 

" **Indeed. You did. Is there something wrong with that?** " A male voice uttered, making Hibiki pause and face the direction of the sound.

 

"What the?" Hibiki squinted. The cube was slowly twirling and a tiny voice in his head said this was from the cube.

 

Unfortunately, his intuition is right. The cube is the only thing here.

 


	4. It has Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibiki is doesn’t know if this thing is Yamato’s pet or slave... More importantly:
> 
> ‘Why the hell would Yamato keep this thing in his basement?!’

"..." Moving closer, Hibiki decides to poke a particular part he hasn't dared to touch - a scar found along the cube's interior. Making it shudder violently, Hibiki decides to give it a quick healing spell, but realized that there were tentacle-like appendages in mid-air pointing at his direction. This time, Hibiki was sure the male voice was from the cube.

 

"What do you plan on doing?"

 

"Why didn't you speak earlier when I was touching you? You know what? Never mind. Just give me a sec... I gotta heal you somewhere." Hibiki muttered, looking at the scar ruining the optical illusion theme. Nodding to himself, he accepted the fact that a Dia was not sufficient in repairing the cube. Even in the face of piercing metal wires, Hibiki knelt down to look at the cube. Surprisingly, the cube looked like it had an interior, but it was just an illusion. Or so he thought since he noticed his hand go further in while he was doing a Diarahan.

"Crap." Hibiki realized he lost sight of his arm while the cube hummed in a pleasant manner. Trying to pull his hand, Hibiki used both of his legs as a propeller away from the cube, only to fail spectacularly and bounce back to his original position. Now half of his arm is stuck and Hibiki knew, he knew he was in a tough pickle. Having half of his right arm stuck and all. "Uhh... Septentrione-sir? I'm stuck."

"I am aware. I was merely articulating my thoughts regarding to the reason as to why I refuse to speak with you when you first entered. I may have been caught off guard since I have never been addressed as a 'little fella' be-My apologies for the minor err. What I meant to say was, I have never been addressed with that term in my whole stay here on Earth." It answered, suggesting to Hibiki that it will do something. After a good number of seconds, Hibiki tried to pull his arm out again and still failed. Using his free hand - the left, he tapped his fingers on the ground with a rhythm, annoyed at the passivity of the cube. The cube continues to hover, no longer spinning since one of its sides have a certain person's right arm in it. "It has been a long time since a Human has touched or even healed me. Child of Man, I ponder about your alignment. Do you lean towards the magic or the physical aspect?"

"I'm a balance of both. Can you let me go now?" Hibiki asked with his teeth gritted against each other. While the raven fumes, the cube thinks in silence. Deep in its thoughts, the cube is clearly trying to agitate him which is somewhat against Fumi's orders as far as he was concerned. But interacting the cube was also an order which he also broke so... What was that cube thinking? In his opinion, the cube's method of trying to formulate an ice breaker by 'forcing him to interact with it' was ingenious but also very nerve-panicking. "Do you do this with everyone you meet in the area?"

"No... Who can say?" The cube replied, confusing the raven on its intentions. However, Hibiki knew it was a good thing when he finally felt his arm being pushed out of the cube. Sighing in relief, Hibiki removed his arm and checked of its condition. The cube stopped twirling, must be staring at his weird behavior of looking at his arm in different angles. Hibiki noticed the attention and looked back at it. "What? Can't a man miss his arm for once?"

"..." If the entity had eyes, it would have blinked at his stupidity like Yamato. Damn Yamato, always asking his damn guards to stalk him down. ~~That's not what friends do!~~ Hibiki shrugged indifferently and looked at his arm, the arm was intact but it lost all the fabric leaving it bare. The cube remained silent as the raven pouted. The raven bowed his head to mourn for his loss, muttering sullenly that. "This was even my favorite hoodie. Damn it."

"I apologize for ruining your clothing, Shining One." The cube's apology made Hibiki turn to its direction again. Scratching the back of his neck, Hibiki asked aloud. "Shining One?"

 

"Yes. Let me explain to you its origin. I have been stuck in this room for quite a long time now, probably five hundred and twenty three years? Inside this room, I meet various people trying to sedate me. Those times were filled with anger and betrayal which evolved to happiness, fun and later.. Loneliness. While I murdered the traitors who locked me to confinement ~~except for one~~... I began to feel a new sensation called envy. I must have been jealous that the people who enter these wall cannot feel my misery." The cube discusses to the raven. Hibiki sat down and pulled out a piece of candy in his pocket. Popping it in his mouth, Hibiki plays with the confection in his mouth while listening. The cube stopped momentarily, before deciding to not mind the listener's sweet tooth, continuing the discussion. " Therefore, I began terminating them as I did not want to aid these people who have trapped me in this room. However, as centuries passed, I realized that loneliness was painful. I did not want to be alone yet I do not wish to be used. I felt bitter anguish within my existence. That was when I decided that I need a repeating factor. A factor to comfort my loneliness... And my existence. Thus, I decided to name certain individuals to my liking."

'Well he is right by saying he's lonely and crazy... Crud. A lonely crazy alien capable of killing shit while being cute? That is dangerous! Yamato why do you have to keep an alien in your basement?' Hibiki shook his head in dismay, popping out, this time, a mint container and shaking all of its content towards his mouth. The cube still rambles on about his life, some parts were not heard by the teen. "...will recognize the answer to my existence. But do not worry, the one who holds the past title of Shining One is nearby. If you are friends with a person named Yamato Hotsuin, can you ask him to come over so I can.. patch up some loose ends with him? I don't mind what method you'll use... Simply bring him **here**."

"I know that tone. Don't murder Yamato. He gave thousands of people their livelihood and is currently fixing the government. I know he can be a douche but there are other ways to vent your frustrations. Besides, Yamato was raised that way, can't blame him of being a controlling obsessed leader of JPS." Hibiki shrugged it off, looking around the room. He didn't really care whether he had a title, a weird one for that matter, as he wasn't obliged to entertain the entity after today. **Yamato**... The raven wanted to give this alien his condolences. Yamato may be 'perfect' (according to media) but Hibiki knows better. Yamato doesn't take NO for an answer. That albino emotionally-constipated leader would do **anything** to get what he wants ~~even~~... Hibiki turned to stare at the alien, frowning. "Don't read my mind."

"My apologies, Shining One." The cube coos, "I did not mean to see the deepest recesses of your mind without your permission. It's a passive skill."

"Seal it.... And how much have you seen?" Hibiki notes the cube pause. The thing states, "Enough to make you angry at me. Please forgive me."

"... Fine." Seeing the clean state of the room, Hibiki got himself thinking of something. Looking back at the cube, Hibiki asked. "So where are the dead bodies?"

 

"I'll show you." The cube emanates a certain aura that made the male back away a few feet. The cube gave off a white flash, making Hibiki close his eyes. Opening it, sapphire eyes widened in shock and horror. Right in front of him was a massive pile of human corpses. All in different positions and angles, he wanted to vomit but held it in.

"All in mint condition." The cube better be kidding with him. It expects him to respond to that?! Hibiki gulped, a sour taste setting in his mouth. "You made quite a mess. Is piling bodies your fetish or hobby?"

"Interesting notion... No. This is not the result of my boredom. It is the human's behavior that led to their incomprehensible demise." The cube shifted into a poinsettia form. Being wrapped with its metal wires, the alien spins like its former form. "Do you wish me to erase the bodies from existence, Shining One?"

"No. Just leave it there. I'm sure their loved ones would be glad to know that they are really dead instead of plain missing." Hibiki comments, looking away from that direction while bringing his hoodie up to his nose due to the stench. As he looked at the opposite side, the poinsettia came into view.

"Is there something wrong, Shining One?" Being few feet away from him, the Septentrione became amused with the way the boy fell down from his sitting position due to shock. Hearing him curse in Spanish, the entity said in an entertained tone. "I think we'll get along just fine considering your antics, Shining One. You are certainly amusing to watch."


	5. It is very creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw moral codes, Hibiki regrets everything!

"Haha. Very funny." Hibiki pouted as he sat up once more. Resting his elbows on his knees, he watched the alien hover in front of him. "So... I'm bored. What do you do when you're alone in the room? More specifically, what do you do here on your free time?"

"..." The alien didn't comment and just flashed a blinding light. Shielding his eyes with his right arm, Hibiki saw the light dimmer and decided to lower his arm. There, he was greeted by a cube origami in a size similar to last time except that it was smaller - a toy box size. The cube zoomed close to the male and rested on his lap. Flopping without prior grace, it answered with an obvious hint of cheeriness. Hibiki felt a twinge of pity for the now-little guy. "Some call me the Demented One while Yamato calls me Anguished One. My real name is Alcor. You may choose between the given on what to call me as."

 

"Okay. I searched it up and... I'm amazed with the number of nicknames I can give you." The teen stares at his phone, scrolling down to read his app-installed Star Informant. The Star Informant gives out general description of known stars and planets, alerting the user on important events. Events range to the most important per say a solar eclipse all the way to the different phases of the moon. Hibiki remembers installing this because of Daichi. Hmmm... Most of the applications in his phone is referred by Daichi, he got to start searching for his own games. "I was going to name you Ure-tan like most girls do to guy names, considering that the voice you used was a guy so you must be a guy, but it's too mediocre for an alien. I could also call you the Puzzle because you're in the size of a Rubik's cube, but then that'll remind me of the puzzle-obsessed Professor archaeologist. The Test then? No. That reminds me of my high school days.... ! Maybe-Never mind. You might not like Arabic. I will call you Al for the time being."

"From Alcor? I'm starting to recognize the 'brilliancy' of your mind or maybe you're simply hiding it. Now then, I would like to know your real name, Shining One." The cube comments. Hibiki had an annoyed expression - eyes half-closed with a frown, he wondered if he should indulge the creature with honesty. The cube was sarcastic but it may be because of long term isolation in this white room. Poking the cube, the raven decided to give his pseudo name and replied. "My name is Hiro. Others call me Shiro, Shiromimi, Shiromi, Usagi, Usami or Usamimi. I prefer you call me Hiro first since we both know we don't see each other as friends."

"You are hiding secrets from me Shining One, but I will not pry...Yet it is understandable to know that the name Shiro and Usamimi originate from your 'favorite' attire-! Do you not feel hot wearing three layers of clothing during Summer?" Alcor inquired. Hibiki shut his eyes and answered in a quiet tone. "My parents gave me a hoodie with a similar design to this. One day, they got into an accident so I decided to customize my hoodie to remember them. So even if I'm wearing two layers of clothing or even more, I have to add the bunny hoodie no matter what. Quite childish I know."

 

"Ah. I apologize for the insensitive question. However, I do not think your actions are childish." Alcor rested near his stomach. Hibiki bit his lower lip, the cube kind of tickles, his stomach was a really sensitive spot for tickles. "What is that scent I pick from your clothing? It smells different..."

"Oh. I forgot that the room smells like disinfectant. Uhh... I guess I went and ate Yakiniku with my best friend today." Hibiki mentioned. The idea of Daichi popped into his mind as he said this. If he remembers correctly, the brunet was in Nagoya right now sending supplies for JPS. He wondered if the teen came back already, hopefully he isn't kidnapped like last time by those vigilantes. "He lost the bet on who was going to get angry first: Chief or the SDF Commander. Apparently, it was the SDF Commander so I let him choose the place and we ended up eating there for today."

"I want to go there and try the food as well... Can you treat me the same way as Shijima treated you, Shining One? Oh... My apologies Shining one. Sealing my passive skill is harder when I rarely utilize my other skills in battle. Unless you bring **Yamato Hotsuin** to this place, there is nothing you can hide from me. But do not worry. I mean no harm unless acted upon.." Alcor was very sincere in his speech. In spite of this, Hibiki still didn't buy it one bit. Moving his head to the side while still staring at the creepy cube.

"I don't think I would treat you, considering that we both don't see each other as friends yet." Hibiki looked at Alcor with a slight frown. Since the cube met Yamato... Boy, this was going to be tough to explain. "How about you just hang in tight here and enjoy what you have at the moment? I'm sure you'll get to see and meet other people who could just be better than me in terms of friends right?"

"Majority of those 'Others' before you are dead... Fortunately, you have no history of betraying your friends. You are my new Shining One and will never betray me unlike **him**." The emphasis posed by Alcor made Hibiki feel a whole new degree of the term fear towards the lonely entity. This also feels like a semi-deja vu like on the time of Yamato's proposal for him to come work full-time in the Organization, even if he still needed to go to college. Hibiki was able to delay the decision, travelling to different places for fun. However, Alcor was a killer machine. Picking it up with both hands, Hibiki shows a thinking face. Moving the cube around with his hands, Hibiki asked, "Do you even know what friendship means?"

 

"The bond between those who will never betray you or leave your side."

 

Hibiki wanted to say 'awww' for the unfortunate entity who thinks this way to all of his ex-friends. Maybe that's why majority of them died... Alcor felt betrayed by them perhaps. If that were the case, Yamato must have tricked Alcor into believing that they were close friends and ran off after getting the information he needed. That's a douche move there. Hibiki knew what the alien meant when he said this definition, and Yamato was the lucky teen who was able to trick him, stating that he and Alcor were friends. Hibiki can't blame him, Yamato was not only skilled, but also a natural manipulator.

 

_"Yamato. I have the report-" Hibiki opened the door as he said that, halting his sentence when he saw a bunch of men with their heads down standing before his superior. His superior, Yamato turned to his direction with that usual creepy grin, even when he dismissed several officers in one sitting. Hibiki gives his report slowly to the albino, muttering in a low voice. "We need to talk about something..."_

 

In fact, Hibiki had to tell Yamato himself that he was using everyone for who-knows-what-purpose, wrapping the term friendship under his infinite-layered lies. Hibiki didn't want that, he was willing to go away from Yamato if need be. Yamato didn't cope well. Hibiki noticed eyes following him everywhere. Good thing Ronaldo was there to help him.

The teen only came back because of the albino's insistence of his assistance in the organization, including the fact that his friends as if by coincidence are all here. Alcor asked him, "I have also read from your inbox that you do not like to be used... So I promise you that I will not do such actions... In return, you will do no such actions to me correct? I really abhor betrayal, especially from my presumed allies. Therefore, let us be friends, Shining One."

"Hmmm..." Hibiki sighs, watching the cube float out of his hands into the air. For an ancient being, it was pretty naive and obedient to stay in this room for so long. The raven doesn't know what sort of mysteries revolve around it but all for sure. It can't hurt being friends with an alien who is psychotic and paranoid right? Besides, what could go wrong? "Sure. Let's be friends."

"Splendid~" Alcor purred. Before Hibiki could asked why, he felt tired and fell to the ground.

 

Everything turned dark.

 

“ **I’ll be watching.** ”

 

'Crap. I should've refused.'

 


End file.
